The present invention relates to a method for fitting and protecting a sensor on a substrate intended to be subjected to high temperatures, for example above 900° C., such as a turbomachine part.
The invention applies in particular to stationary parts (for example parts of combustion chambers) or to rotating parts (for example high-pressure and low-pressure turbine blades) which are subjected to high centrifugal forces coming from being rotated at high speed (around 20 000 rpm).
In the context of developing new turbojets and the certification thereof by the authorities, trials to be conducted require the bonding of sensors, such as strain gauges or thermocouples, for monitoring the mechanical and thermal behavior of the hot parts of the turbomachine. The sensors must be fixed onto the substrate and protected.